


Fine

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman: Reborn, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “You okay? You seem a little off today”  - Dick&Damian + “I’m fine” - Dick&Damian





	

"Behind you, Robin!" Batman growled, roundhouse kicking one of the thugs out of his way. Robin crouched down and waited for the perfect moment to striking, taking at least two thugs down with one swing of his leg.

To anyone watching, Robin was a sight to behold. But to any family member, Robin was a bit  _ slower _ than usual. If he had been any of the other Robins, it could be passed as him being tired, but this was  _ Damian _ . Dick doubted Damian would let a poison slow him down, never mind his own body.

That's why, when the fight was finished and both were catching their breaths on a rooftop, Dick leaned himself on the concrete wall and thought about the best way to ask without initiating a fight.

“You okay? You seem a little  _ off  _ today.”

"I'm  _ fine _ ."

Dick sighed. Damian was definitely not  _ fine _ . He was carefully thinking about how to say that when Dami turned away from him and  _ sneezed. _

(Dick was kind of amazed. He didn't know Damian  _ could _ get sick)

"Yup, you are  _ fine _ and definitely not sick." He stated, making sure to sound sarcastic. Sometimes Damian didn't quite get when people were being sarcastic.

"Exactly." Damian said, hugging his cape closer to himself. Dick sighed again.

"C'mere." He didn't wait for an affirmative, tugging Robin's cape to himself until the boy stumbled his way over. Dick would test the boy's temperature with his forehead, like his mother used to do, but decided to use a more common method since they were, indeed, in public. He took off one gauntlet and rested his hand on Robin's forehead. "You have a fever. Why didn't you tell me before going out?"

" _ Tt, _ it was not needed."

"Dami, you can't stay out here while sick." Dick gently said, taking the opportunity to run his fingers through Damian's hair. "And no, this isn't in discussion. Bruce never lets any of us out while sick, and I'm not about to break the tradition."

In the end, it took two full minutes to convince him, but the newest Dynamic Duo was back at the Bat-Bunker, buried below at least two covers, enjoying Alfred's soup and watching bad criminal shows, much to Damian's dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
